Happy Halloween!
by fish girl 93
Summary: InuYasha and Co. decide to go to Kagome's time for Halloween and have the time of their lives! I'm a little short on reviews so PLEASE HELP ME!
1. The Invite

Hey yall! This is my first fic, so please go easy on me when and if you (and please, please _please,_do,) review.

* * *

InuYasha grabbed the small sheet of paper protruding from Kagome's backpack.

"What's this...'Hollo-weenie'...thing?"

"Oh, Halloween?" Kagome answered. "It's a holiday where all the children dress up and go door-to-door and get candy." She paused and snatched the letter back, saying, "What are you doing reading my mail, anyway?"

"Candy..." InuYasha said, ignoring her rudeness. "Like...ramen?"

Kagome giggled.

"What?" came the voice of the small kitsune, Shippou. Sango and Miroku also stopped walking and turned their heads towards Kagome, listening to her little history of "All Hallows Eve".

"I've heard of that..." Sango said.

"Me too," Shippou added. "I just never knew what it meant."

A thought struck Kagome. "Hey! How about you all come to my time for Halloween? It's only in three days!"

"Indeed," Miroku replied, then Shippou added, "We already look the part."

"You callin' me ugly?" InuYasha popped his knuckles.

"Heh heh...KAGOME!" Shippou cried.

"InuYasha..." she started.

"No...wait...don't—"

"SIT!!"

* * *

Thanx for reading my first chapter... if you really did.... ::suspicious glare:: Anyway, there's more, I promise! 


	2. Step Into the Future

Okay, here's my next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the Bone Eater's well, followed by her friends. Her mother must have seen them coming through the side window, so she had the door open and her best "hello, friends" smile, before they even reached the front porch.

"Home for the holidays, are we?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, this time, I brought company."

Hearing this, Sota jumped up from his video game, (allowing the little pixel plane to crash into virtual rocks), ran to the door, and smiled up at his "hero".

"Oh, hey kid," InuYasha grunted.

Sota stepped back.

"Uh, Kagome, who are they?" He was staring at the kitsune, demon-slayer, and the ::cough:: "monk" that stood behind her.

Kagome introduced the three of them.

Sango saw a very recognizable smile on Miroku's face, but she had her Hiraikotsu out and in front of him before he could move.

"Keep...your...distance...." she whispered to him.

"Yeah," Kagome said to her mother. "You might wanna watch out for Miroku."

"Why is that?"

"Trust me," said Sango. "You don't want to know."

It was dinnertime, and while Kagome and her mother were preparing it, Shippou was setting the table, (he did it totally wrong, I might add), Sango and Miroku were in the living room examining the strange items in the house, and InuYasha was upstairs gazing wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Sota's computer game. When dinner was ready (and the table setting corrected), everyone entered the dining room, except for InuYasha and Sota, who were still in a trance by the video game.

"Kagome," Ms, Higurashi said. "Call InuYasha and your brother down to eat." Kagome ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sota! InuYasha! Come and sit down for supper—"

_BOOM!_

Looking down at InuYasha, who lay face-first in the carpet, she covered her mouth with both hands.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" came her muffled voice.

(A/N: If you didn't get that last bit, I'll tell you: Kagome accidentally used the word "sit".)

* * *

If you read my story so far, (which I doubt you did) then please review. YOU HEARD ME REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

uh... sorry about that, BUT THE VOICES TOLD ME TO DO IT!!! ::sobs::

okay, I'm all better now

There are more chapters to come!


	3. Sleeping Arangement

Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

After dinner, Mrs. Higurashi reminded everyone that there was no sleeping arrangement. "Let's see..." Kagome mumbled, "How can we do this... Oh, I know! Sango can have my bed and I'll take a sleeping bag by it."

Sango pointed at Miroku and said "HE, sleeps DOWNSTAIRS!!"

"Y-yes S-S-S-Sango." He stuttered.

"Anyway," Kagome said, "Miroku can sleep on the couch, and InuYasha... I don't think we have to worry about him." InuYasha was snoring on the floor by the couch because of his full stomach.

"But what about Shippou?" Sota asked. The two of them had become good friends by then.

"Oooh, well, I don't know, he could sleep with Sango... if it's okay with her, that is."

"Um... alright." Sango and Shippou said in unison.

As Kagome (along with Sango and Shippou) headed upstairs, she laughed silently as she heard Miroku mumbling in a mocking voice, "I'm Shippou... I'm so adorable.... That conniving little fox demon...."

Shippou heard Kagome giggle and asked "What is it, Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing...."

* * *

I know, I know, it's a little short, but like I keep saying, there's more to come. NOW REVIEW!! please? ::bkink, blink, blink, blink, SMILE::


	4. Trick or Oooh, Candy!

Hello, friends! I _finally _finished chapter 4 and I REALLY WANT REVIEWS!! pweeese? ::chibi smiles::

* * *

Chapter 4

Kagome took three boxes out of the bag she was holding. She gave them to Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha. They opened their boxes. A red tee shirt and blue jeans for InuYasha, a blue shirt and black cargos for Miroku, and a long-sleeved pink shirt and black skirt for Sango.

"InuYasha, Miroku, there are two bathrooms down the hall you can use to change in. Sango, you can use mine."

"But I don't wanna wear the dumb clothes!" moaned InuYasha.

"Yes, you do," replied Kagome.

"Well there's nothin' you can say or do to change my mind!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really, how could you, anyway?"

"One word. And it's spelled S-I-T."

"Okay, I'll be good."

When they all came out of their dressing rooms, Kagome clapped in amazement.

"Okay," she said. "Just a few finishing touches." She instructed InuYasha to tie his hair back in a low ponytail.

"Oh, one more thing."

She took a baseball cap from her dresser and placed it on his head.

"Hey, kids," Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Sota's ready to go trick or treating!"

"Let's go!"

Kagome led everyone downstairs and out of the house, along with Sota.

As he and Shippou joined with their kid friends, the rest of team IY trailed behind, talking and laughing about their past adventures.

"Kagome," InuYasha whined, rubbing his head. "This thing really hurts my ears."

"You can take it off," she replied. "It _is_ Halloween, after all."

After they followed the group of children up and then back down the street, Shippou cought up to them hauling a pillowcase full of candy and chocolates.

"Can somebody...help me...with this...?" he said, panting between words. Kagome tried to pick it up, then tried again, then quit saying, "InuYasha, you're the strongest, I think you're gonna have to carry this."

"Okay."

He lifted the bag about an inch, only to give way to it's weight and fall to the ground.

"This is heavier than those little sutra statues you used on me!"

There was strain in his voice due to his persistence to lift the bag.

"Is this true?" Sango asked.

"It should be," Miroku answered.

InuYasha poked his head into the bag.

"Kagome," he whined (yet again). "Why isn't there any ramen in here?"

"What?" Sota asked, laughing. Kagome pressed a finger to her lips.

"Ah. Gotcha," he whispered, winking at his sister.

"It's almost Sota's bedtime," Kagome said, checking her watch. "We have to get you home!"

* * *

You read my chapter! There is one more chapter, I think, but there is more!


	5. Ice Cream and a Dance

YAY! I finally finished my last chapter! Sorry it took so long. Will you read it? ::puppy dog eyes::

* * *

"Well, we still have two hours before we need to be back home" Kagome said, wondering down the street with her feudal friends. They had dropped Sota and Shippou off at the house, so now it was just the four of them.

"What is that?" Miroku pointed at a bill-board showing an ice-cream cone.

"That's ice-cream. It's a really good desert. There is an ice-cream shop just down there, if you want to try some."

Kagome watched helplessly as the others polished off their 3rd helping, begging her for more. "Sorry, I can't. You've emptied my pockets already!" she stood, and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

"BOO!"

"AAK!"

"HI KAGOME!!"

"Yuka, Eri... uh... heh, heh...hi." Kagome glanced worriedly back at the others. She knew what was coming next.

"Who are they?" asked five voices simultaneously. "Okay," Kagome turned to "IY and Pass" "Meet Yuka and Eri" she turned to them, "This is InuYasha, Miroku,--

"You mean Delinquent Boy and The Pervert?"

"Hey!"

"—and this is Sango." Kagome finished.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Well, we gotta go. See you later!" Kagome decided not to let them talk.

Their departure had left them wondering down the street once more, looking for something to do. They came across the Local Ballroom. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about the Halloween Dance! Let's go in!" Kagome led the others into the ballroom.

"What is a dance, anyway?" Sango asked her, pushing through the crowd with Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome.

"It's where a bunch of people get together and listen to loud music and stuff."

When they all reached the food table, they sat down, ate, talked, met some of Kagome's friends, worried, explanations, then ate and talked all over again. After a while, of course, they got bored.

"Hey, Kagome," InuYasha said.

"Uh-huh?"

"How do you... dance?"

"Come on!" she smiled and took him by the hand,

"I'll teach you!" (A/N: FLUFF! ::squeals::)

* * *

That's it! That's my fic! I'm finally done! Please review!


End file.
